For space saving in a semiconductor device, semiconductor chips may be stacked. There is a semiconductor device using through electrodes called TSV (Through Silicon Via) for making electric connection of stacked semiconductor chips. At such a semiconductor device using TSVs, the semiconductor chips may hold chip identification information to identify in which layer a semiconductor chip in the present stage resides.